


Red

by imdrowning



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdrowning/pseuds/imdrowning
Summary: Heather Chandler sure loves the color red.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of my Heathers one shot series.

Heather Chandler had always loved the color red. As a child, she never cared for the pink that so many other little girls were obsessed with. Pink was basically just watered-down red, and Heather was never the lesser version of anything. No, pink was Martha Dunnstock. Red was Heather Chandler. 

Heather started wearing red to imitate her affluent mother's glittery cocktail dresses and crimson lipstick. She found that red made her feel confident in a way that no other color could. Red means love and lust and passion. Red means anger and wrath and strength. Red means pure fucking power. 

Red made Heather feel like nothing in the world could stop her. That was why her closet was filled with the color, why her bedroom looked like a shrine to it, why the only lipstick she owned was, of course, red. When she pulled her hair into her signature red scrunchie, she knew that nobody could mess with her. She knew that she could get any guy she wanted. She knew that she was the mythic bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
